Prisoner, Paper Plane, and Song Of Birds
by Akikaze Ryo - Rain55
Summary: Songfic dari ketiga lagu yang disebutkan di title... Pairing D18
1. Prisoner

Songfic pertama... Kayaknya sih agak ngaco-ngaco dikit, soalnya banyak yang cuma terjemahan dari lirik bahasa Inggrisnya doang...

Tidak berniat buruk karena ak bukan fujo, cuma mau bikin songfic tapi gak ada yg pairing het gak ada yg cocok...

Klo 6996 gak tau cara ngelanjutin ceritanya, klo 6927 juga agak bingung dan ak gak sk pairing itu...

Yg paling gampang D18, jadilah seperti ini ceritanya...

Tapi bakal lama diupdatenya soalny ak mau nyelesain fic yg rabbit doubt dulu dan bentar lagi udah masuk sekolah...

Banyak kesalahan waktu di sini, ini ceritanya Cavallone udah ada dan lagi lemah aja makannya kalah...

Yg lima tahun kemudian, ceritanya juga udah lewat Varia Arc... jadi Dino udah ketemu sama Hibari...

Regione family adalah nama asal-asalan, kebetulan ketemu dan artinya region / negara bagian...

Lagunya : Shuujin (Kagamine Len), Kami Hikouki (Kagamine Rin), dan Tori No Uta (Lia, Kagamine Len) per chapter pake satu lagu...

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira, Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Lagu milik yang buat masing-masing...

* * *

**-Shuujin / Prisoner**-

-Dino's POV-

Italia, _Regione_ Family Prisoner Base

"Cepat jalan!"

Seorang perwira terdengar berteriak di barisan paling depan.

Dari sini, terlihat beberapa orang tahanan berbaris di depanku. Selain itu ada juga seorang perwira yang mengarahkan mereka. Aku jugalah seorang tahanan di sini.

Namaku Dino, umurku 16 tahun. Aku baru saja masuk ke dalam tahanan ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dalam pertentangan mafia beberapa hari yang lalu, keluargaku kalah dan mau tidak mau aku harus menjadi tahanan di sini.

Di sini aku bekerja sebagai seorang penggali sumur. Setiap hari aku ditugaskan ke lapangan belakang tahanan ini untuk bekerja. Lapangan belakang dan dunia luar dibatasi oleh sebuah pagar besi yang terbuat dari kawat. Dunia luar terlihat jelas dari sana.

Tidak banyak orang yang ditugaskan di sana, katanya lapangan belakang itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang tidak beruntung saja. Tetapi aku merasa sebagai orang yang cukup beruntung...

_**A time ago in a sorrowful place**_

_**The lonely prisoner fell for a girl  
**_

Seorang anak perempuan sering terlihat bermain di sekitar situ, umurnya sekitar 5 tahun lebih muda dariku. Setiap hari aku melihatnya di sana.

_**Through the barrier he could see her**_

_**And his heart would beat, heart would beat**_

_**For her~~  
**_

Setiap hari, aku melihatnya melalui pagar tersebut. Rambutnya yang hitam dan pendek itu selalu ditutupinya dengan sebuah topi anyaman. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum di depan orang-orang. Tetapi saat ia sedang sendirian aku pernah melihat senyumannya, senyumnya terlihat sangat manis.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku melihatnya jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tetapi aku mengetahui bahwa ini disebabkan olehnya.

_**All my freedom has been taken away**_

_**Locked away while fearing the pain  
**_

Ingin sekali rasanya untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung dan berbincang-bincang dengannya. Aku ingin sekali...

Tetapi, aku sadar bahwa dunia kami sungguh berbeda. Aku dikurung di sini tanpa kebebasan, setiap hari hanya merasakan penderitaan yang terus berkelanjutan.

_**All I can see when I look at you, is the**_

_**Big difference, big difference  
**_

Setiap kali melihatnya, hanya akan mengingatkanku pada perbedaan kita berdua. Ya... Perbedaan ini terlalu besar...

Sampai suatu hari, ia berada sungguh dekat dengan pagar besi tersebut. Aku merasa tidak bisa tinggal diam saja, mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidupku.

_**I took a chance and wrote a letter**_

_**Folding it into a paper plane**_

_**Simply hoping that it flies through the air, and it**_

_**Reaches you, reaches you  
**_

Ia terlihat seperti tipe orang yang tidak suka berbicara, karena itu aku tidak berbicara dengannya secara langsung. Aku segera mencari cara lain untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

Dengan cepat, aku mengambil sebuah kertas. Menulis sebuah surat untuknya dan melipatnya dalam bentuk pesawat. Lalu aku melemparkannya melalui pagar tersebut.

Pesawat kertas itu melayang melalui pagar tersebut dan akhirnya melayang tepat di depannya. Ia yang tanpa ekspresi itu menangkap pesawat kertas tersebut.

Dengan polosnya, ia membuka surat tersebut.

'_Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu? Aku sering melihatmu di sekitar sini dan aku sangat ingin menjadi temanmu."_

Lalu ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya sedekat ini apalagi pandangan matanya mengarah ke arahku. Dengan reflek aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

Iia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku hanya bisa kecewa, tetapi aku tidak menyesal telah menulis surat tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menyadari bahwa ia telah kembali ke depan pagar tersebut memegang sebuah pesawat kertas lain.

Ia melemparkan pesawat kertas tersebut melalui pagar dan pesawat kertas tersebut melayang tepat di depanku. Aku segera menangkap dan membuka pesawat kertas itu dengan antusias.

'_Terserah kau saja.'_

Aku sangat senang, ia telah menerimaku sebagai temannya. Dengan segera aku menulis sebuah surat lagi dan melipatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas lalu melemparkannya ke arahnya.

'_Terima kasih, aku sangat senang.'_

Setelah membaca suratku, ia menghadap ke arahku. Aku segera tersenyum kepadanya dan ia segera menutupi mukanya menggunakan topinya tersebut. Samar-samar aku melihat mukanya memerah sebelum ia menutupinya.

Sejak saat itu, aku sering bertukar pesawat kertas dengannya. Setiap hari, ia selalu datang dan menemuiku di dekat pagar yang sama.

_**Ah, if only I could get away~**_

_**From this cold and dark filled place.**_

_**Its all, a lie.**_

_**I feel it inside  
**_

Seandainya saja aku dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Tetapi, itu semua hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Aku mengetahui bahwa keluargaku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk keluar dari sini dengan kekuatan sendiri. Kami hanya bisa mengharapkan pertolongan dari keluarga mafia lain yang bekerja sama dengan keluargaku.

_**Every time I see you all of my worries disappear**_

_**I believe all the good things out there could just be true  
**_

Tetapi bagiku sekarang, hal itu tidak begitu penting. Aku sudah cukup puas hanya dengan melihatnya. Aku percaya bahwa hal baik akan datang suatu hari nanti.

_**Please come near, I just want to have a decent talk with you**_

_**Maybe then you could see how much this distance hurts my heart  
**_

Walaupun seperti itu, aku juga ingin agar kami bisa bercakap-cakap layaknya orang biasa. Dengan itu, mungkin kau dapat melihat betapa sakit hatiku melihat jauhnya diri kita berdua.

_**I'm watching you from here, hoping you will turn**_

_**Happiness that leaves, its waiting for tomorrow  
**_

Sekarang ini, aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari dalam tahanan ini. Berharap ia akan tersenyum untukku sekali saja. Tetapi, yang menghubungkan kita berdua hanyalah sebuah pesawat kertas yang mudah rusak.

Aku hanya bisa menunggu hari esok saja.

_**Days and months eventually pass, the dark begins to fade**_

_**The paper planes you sent me then, were my**_

_**Everything, everything  
**_

Waktu terus saja berlalu, kegelapan dan kesakitan yang kurasakan dalam tahanan ini perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa hidup di dalam tahanan.

Sejak saat itu, sejak pertama kali ia mengirimkan pesawat kertasnya untukku. Sejak saat itu jugalah, pesawat kertasnya itu menjadi satu-satunya harta milikku yang paling berharga.

Setiap hari kita selalu berbincang-bincang menggunakan pesawat kertas. Tetapi, tidak ada seharipun ia tersenyum di hadapanku.

_**Though one day you came to me, more distant then you usually are  
**_

Hanya hari itu saja, ia menghadap ke depanku. Aku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak dan aku merasa kau lebih jauh dariku.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap berpikiran positif, namun perasaan janggal dan khawatir tetap ada di benakku.

Tetapi saat itu juga ia tersenyum...

Melihatnya tersenyum, aku tidak dapat menahan rasa senangku, mukaku memerah dalam sekejap dan aku hanya berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

Namun aku sadar, walaupun ia tersenyum. Raut wajahnya mengatakan kalau ia sedang bersedih dan ia sedikit memaksakan senyumnya.

Setelah itu ia hanya melemparkan sebuah pesawat kertas dan aku segera membacanya.

_**Telling me you were going away and it was**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye.  
**_

'_Maafkan aku... Selamat tinggal...'_

Setelah membaca surat tersebut, aku segera menghadap ke arahnya. Ia tidak bergeming dan wajahnya masih menunjukkan kalau ia sedih. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya, bergegas untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu!"

Dengan refleks aku memanggilnya kembali, ia pun menghentikan langkahya.

"Kau partnerku bukan? Apakah kau tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Ia tidak berkata apapun, bahkan menengokkan wajahnya pun tidak.

"Aku sudah menyimpan baik-baik semua suratmu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali lagi..."

Setelah itu, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

_**Oh, living with this agony, pain that burst out from inside**_

_**These tears, wont stop**_

_**Ive never cried so much  
**_

Setelah kepergiannya, aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku kesepian, dadaku terasa sakit. Dan air mata ini tidak dapat berhenti, aku tidak pernah menangis seperti ini sebelumnya

.

_**Every time I see you I just cant help but to smile**_

_**Despite any sort of fate the future has in store for me  
**_

Ketika ia berada di sampingku, seburuk apapun keadaannya saat itu, seburuk apapun masa depan yang telah menantiku. Aku tetap dapat tersenyum di depannya.

Dan sekarang ketika ia sudah tidak berada di sampingku lagi, kepada siapa aku harus tersenyum?

_**All those days that passed and I still do not even have your name**_

_**I cant help but to imagine a bright future where you are  
**_

Berhari-hari kita lalui bersama bahkan namamu saja aku belum mengetahuinya. Dari sini, yang bisa kubayangkan hanyalah masa depan yang cerah di mana kau berada.

_**I cant call out to you, I cant follow you**_

_**I cant get out of here, I cant do anything now!  
**_

Aku tidak bisa memanggilnya, aku tidak bisa mengikutinya.

Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang!

_**Finally, it seems my turn has come**_

_**After all this time I spent with you**_

_**Has left me with no regrets at all  
**_

Akhirnya giliranku pun tiba, aku dibawa oleh seorang perwira ke ruang eksekusi.

Namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Waktu yang sudah kulewatkan bersamanya tidak meninggalkan sebuah penyesalan pun. Aku bahagia dapat mengenalnya dan berteman dengannya.

_**But then my mind begins to scream**_

_**It says I want to live some more  
**_

Tetapi tiba-tiba pikiranku terasa berat. Aku tidak tahu, pikiranku dipenuhi oleh rasa takut. Mengatakan bahwa aku masih ingin hidup.

_**Im no longer full of those confused feelings**_

_**My heart knows what I want from this world  
**_

Saat itu juga, aku baru menyadari arti perasaanku padanya selama ini. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

_**I wanna see you, wanna see you**_

_**Once more, once more  
**_

Aku ingin menemuinya. Setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku ingin menemuinya sekali lagi saja.

Aku berusaha untuk memberontak keluar. Tetapi sekeras apapun usahaku, seorang remaja tidak akan dapat melawan banyak orang dewasa sekaligus. Sekeras apapun usahaku, hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Sampai terdengar sebuah tembakan, keributan dari luar...

"Seluruh anggota XXX mundur!"

Begitu perintah itu dikeluarkan, semua perwira itu segera mundur dan pergi dari situ. Entah ini keajaiban atau apapun, aku selamat dari tahanan ini dan aku bisa keluar dari sini.

Keluargaku ditolong oleh sebuah keluarga mafia besar yang namanya tak bisa kuingat. Setelah kejadian itu, semua anggota keluargaku terbebas dari tahanan itu dan kami semua bergegas untuk kembali ke markas kami.

_**If we could, I wish we'd go back to the time we once shared**_

_**Those days, I remember them like a sudden flash of light  
**_

Sekarang aku sudah mendapat kembali kebebaan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Namun perasaanku masih ada yang janggal.

Sekarang ini, permintaanku bukanlah kebebasan. Seandainya aku dapat kembali ke waktu-waktu terdahulu. Saat kita masih membagi waktu kita bersama.

Hari-hari tersebut, sekarang aku hanya dapat mengingatnya bagaikan sebuah kilatan cahaya. Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk kembali lagi ke masa tersebut. Hal itu merupakan hal yang mustahil.

_**Emotions spread out and written into so many words**_

_**Was the only thing that kept me going through the darkest times.  
**_

Hari-hari yang kulewati dalam tahanan tersebut. Yang membuatku terus melangkah maju dan terus berjuang adalah kata-katanya. Semua kata-katanya yang tersurat dalam sebuah pesawat kertas kecil tersebut menjadi pedoman diriku dalam menjalani hidup ini sebaik mungkin.

_**Far away, I imagine a patch of dirty weeds**_

_**Where a flower bloomed so beautifully standing out from all**_

_**Even though you and I lived in two different worlds**_

_**I still tried to take a chance and reach out to you  
**_

Dari sini aku hanya dapat membayangkan. Sebuah ladang penuh dengan rumput liar yang kotor di mana sebuah bunga yang indah mekar di tengah-tengahnya.

Walaupun aku tinggal di dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengannya, aku tetap saja berusaha dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyapanya.

_**I can feel my heart beat change as the last moment draws near**_

_**Cant you just let me talk to her one last final time?  
**_

Saat tiba saatnya untuk pergi dari sana, perasaanki terasa sangat janggal. Setidaknya aku ingin sekali untuk bertemu dengannya dan berbicara dengannya sebelum aku pergi.

"..."

"Ada apa, tuan muda?"

Seorang dari keluargaku bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku... harus bertemu dengannya!"

"Tunggu! Tuan Muda!"

Aku berlari, tidak menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun aku segera berlari ke arah rumah sakit di dekat sana.

-Flashback-

'_Di mana kau tinggal? Aku sering melihatmu di dekat sini, apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?'_

Tidak lama berselang, ia menulis dan melipat sebuah pesawat kertas lalu melemparkannya ke arahku.

'_Aku tinggal di rumah sakit dekat sini.'_

Aku pun segera membalasnya.

'_Hmm... Apakah kau sakit? Kenapa kau tinggal di sebuah rumah sakit?'_

'_Tidak. Ayahku bekerja di dekat sana, karena itu aku dititikan di rumah sakit.'_

'_Begitu ya... Syukurlah... :)'_

-End Of Flashback-

Aku mendobrak pintu rumah sakit tersebut dan melangkah ke resepsionis di depan situ.

"Permisi, apakah ada seorang anak perempuan yang tinggal di sini?"

Aku segera bertanya pada bagian resepsionis, tetapi resepsionis itu hanya menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Siapa namanya, dik?"

"Namanya... aku... tidak tahu..."

Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku. Seharusnya aku tahu, tidak mudah menemukan seseorang dalam sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar terutama jika aku tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Maaf dik, kami tidak bisa memberitahumu kalau namanya pun kau tidak tahu."

Tetapi, aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Tuan muda!"

Di depan rumah sakit ini, aku melihat anggota keluargaku memanggilku dan menghampiriku.

"Tuan muda! Apa yang kau lakukan, kembalilah kita harus segera kembali ke markas."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Biarkan aku mencarinya terlebih dahulu!"

"Tidak bisa, tuan muda!"

Mereka berusaha membawaku secara paksa dan membawaku keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

"Tunggu! Lepaskan aku!"

Setelah itu, aku pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mereka membawaku kembali dan semuanya kembali ke markas, lalu membangun kembali keluarga kami, keluarga Cavallone.

Saat ini, permohonanku hanya satu...

_**I just want to know, one simple little thing  
**_

Aku hanya ingin mengetahui, satu hal kecil saja...

_**Just your name  
**_

Hanya namanya...

* * *

5 tahun kemudian...

Italia, Markas Cavallone

"Boss, silahkan kopinya."

"Terima kasih, Romario."

Romario membawakan secangkir kopi dan meletakannya di meja kerjaku.

Sekarang, aku sudah resmi menjadi boss Cavallone ke10 dan aku berhasil mengembangkan Cavallone menjadi keluarga yang cukup besar.

Tetapi aku sendiri masih mempunyai kerisauan dalam hatiku.

"Romario, ingatkah kau tentang cerita 5 tahun yang lalu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, boss. Boss sering sekali menceritakannya."

"Aku ingin mencarinya."

"Bagaimana cara mencarinya, apakah ada petunjuk, boss?"

"Ada... Tadi aku menemukan benda ini dalam kumpulan barang-barang lamaku"

Aku tersenyum memegangi sebuah benda yang mengkilat dan menatap jendela, sambil mengenang apa yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu...

-Flashback-

'_Lihatlah, aku menemukan benda ini kemarin di sel tahananku.'_

'_Apa itu?'_

Aku segera membalas suratnya tersebut.

'_Taukah kau tentang legenda di sekitar sini? Katanya jika 2 orang masing-masing memegang satu bagian dari sebuah batu kristal, mereka tidak akan berpisah untuk selamanya.'_

'_Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya.'_

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, aku segera mengambil dan menunjukkan kepadanya benda yang kutemukan itu. Benda itu adalah sebuah aksesoris yang terbuat dari batu kristal berbentuk persegi, terdiri dari dua bagian. Yang satu berbentuk burung merpati dan yang satu lagi berbentuk kotak seperti frame pada burung merpati tersebut. Kedua benda itu sangat tepat ketika disatukan. Jika terkena cahaya matahari, batu tersebut akan memantulkan cahaya.

Aku melemparkan bagian yang berbentuk burung merpati itu kepadanya dan ia segera menangkapnya. Akupun segera menuis sebuah surat juga.

'_Percayalah :) Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan berpisah untuk selamanya bukan?'_

Setelah membaca itu ia menatapku, aku pun tersenyum kepadanya. Dan ia tersipu, lalu berusaha menutupi mukanya dengan topi yang ia kenakan.

-End Of Flashback-

"Aku hanya perlu menemukan seseorang yang mempunyai bagian lain dari batu yang kupegang ini."

Aku menunjukkan batu tersebut kepada Romario.

"Tapi boss, dari mana boss akan mulai mencari?"

Aku melihat ke arah kalender dan melihat tanggal besok.

"Besok bertepatan dengan tanggal aku berpisah dengannya."

Lalu aku membuka sebuah peta dan menunjuk suatu bagian peta tersebut.

"Aku akan mulai mencari di tempat kita pertama kali bertemu. Di belakang rumah tahanan _Regione_"

* * *

End Of Chapter

Tentang batu kristal itu hanyalah karangan ak sendiri, sejujurnya ak juga gak pernah denger tentang begituan... :P

R&R ^_^ Kritik, saran, bahkan flame-pun diterima...


	2. Paper Plane

Aduh, besok udah masuk sekolah... Jadi, pasti fic ini bakal diupdatenya lama...

Maaf, setengah jalan ak udah agak keabisan ide, jadinya pendek-pendek penggalannya...

Yang aku buat ini, versi happy endingnya dari lagu-lagu yang ak pake...

Ada lirik lagu yang ak potong dikit" supaya masuk sama ceritanya, termasuk di chapter 1 juga...

Oh, terus nama rumah sakitnya juga nama asal-asalan supaya ada nama aja. Dari bahasa Italia, artinya village atau desa...

Disclaimer:

KHR milik Amano Akira, Lagu milik yang buat masing-masing

* * *

**-Kami Hikouki / Paper Plane-**

-Hibari's POV-

_**One time, at one place**_

_**In this world**_

_**We communicated using paper airplanes**_

Rumah Sakit Villagne

Kamar nomor 018

Hibari Kyouya

"Permisi, tuan Kyouya. Ayahmu sudah datang."

Suara terdengar dari interphone bagian dalam kamarku.

"Persilahkan ia masuk."

"Baik."

Pintu itu terbuka, ayah segera masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Kyouya, ayah akan segera berangkat bekerja. Kau jangan pergi keluar ya, sepertinya kondisimu tidak begitu baik hari ini."

"Baik, ayah. Aku tidak akan keluar hari ini."

Ayah tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Orang yang baru saja keluar masuk kamarku adalah ayahku. Ia merupakan seorang perwira. Ayahku orang Italia, ibuku orang Jepang. Tetapi, wajahku mengikuti ibuku karena itu aku tidak terlihat seperti orang Italia. Sewaktu aku berumur 5 tahun, orangtuaku bercerai, aku dibawa oleh ayahku dan sekarang di sinilah aku berada.

Aku tinggal di rumah sakit ini, rumah sakit Villagne, Italia. Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, aku divonis menderita leukimia kronis karena itu aku selalu berada di rumah sakit.

Namaku Hibari Kyouya. Walaupun aku berpakaian seperti anak perempuan, tetapi aku adalah laki-laki. Ada alasan kenapa aku berpenampilan seperti perempuan.

Di sekitar sini, banyak terjadi perang saudara yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Karena itu pemerintah daerah sini mengumumkan agar anak-anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 10 sampai 20 tahun yang belum mempunyai pekerjaan untuk dilatih dalam pelatihan militer.

Ayah tidak ingin aku terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti itu karena itu aku disamarkan sebagai anak perempuan. Lagipula kata ayah aku juga mirip perempuan. Namun karena ini juga, tidak ada yang ingin menjadi temanku. Anak-anak laki-laki menganggapku lemah, sedangkan anak-anak perempuan menganggapku tidak sama dengan mereka. Karena itulah aku jarang berbicara, tersenyum pun aku tidak mau lagi.

Tetapi, saat itu aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dariku di rumah tahanan sebelah.

Setiap kali aku pergi ke lapangan dekat rumah sakit, aku selalu melihatnya. Ia tengah bekerja walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang ia kerjakan. Tapi, aku iri terhadapnya. Sebagai seorang anak laki-laki, ia diperbolehkan untuk bekerja. Sedangkan aku, walaupun mungkin ia merasa aku lebih beruntung daripadanya sebenarnya aku tidak begitu senang hidup dengan cara seperti ini.

Suatu hari, aku tidak sengaja mendekat ke arah pagar yang membatasinya dengan tempatku. Dia melihatku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan karena itu aku hanya diam saja. Tidak lama berselang, ia melemparkan sebuah pesawat kertas ke arahku.

Aku mengambil pesawat kertas tersebut, membukanya dan membaca isinya.

'_Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu? Aku sering melihatmu di sekitar sini dan aku sangat ingin menjadi temanmu.'_

Aku cukup tercengang meilhat surat tersebut, tetapi dalam hatiku aku sangat senang ada yang mau menjadi temanku. Aku menghadap ke arahnya, ia tersenyum kepadaku.

Karena ia menggunakan sebuah pesawat kertas, aku pikir aku harus membalsanya dengan cara yang sama. Karena itu, aku segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Mengambil kertas dan pensil untuk membalas suratnya tersebut.

Aku kembali lagi ke sana membalas suratnya.

'_Terserah kau saja.'_

Mungkin orang-orang menganggapku sebagai orang yang dingin, tetapi sebetulnya itu hanya karena aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang lain saja. Sejak kecil, aku tidak mempunyai teman. Karena itu aku sulit bergaul dengan orang lain.

Tetapi, sepertinya dia tidak menganggapku seperti itu.

Setelah mendapatkan suratnya, ia segera membalas lagi.

'_Terima kasih, aku sangat senang.'_

Aku membaca suratnya dan menghadap ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum. Entah kenapa, senyumnya meluluhkan hatiku. Mukaku menjadi merah dalam sekejap, akupun berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan topi yang kupakai. Bukan hanya dia yang senang, akupun senang karenanya.

_**Everyday, when dad goes to work**_

_**I escape from the hospital**_

_**I'll always stay with you**_

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali ayah berangkat bekerja aku selalu pergi dari rumah sakit untuk menemuinya. Setiap hari, kami bertukar pesawat kertas dengan surat yang tertulis di dalamnya. Dan aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di dekat pagar tersebut.

Sepertinya, ia belum menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Tetapi, aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Aku takut jika aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, ia akan pergi menjauhiku. Karena itu, aku biarkan keadaannya seperti ini.

_**Every time I read your letter**_

_**my heart feel warm**_

_**How can we disguise our love?**_

Surat-suratnya menjadi hal yang penting dalam hidupku. Setiap kali aku membaca suratnya, hatiku terasa nyaman.

Sepertinya, aku telah jatuh hati kepadanya.

Semua ini berjalan lancar, sampai suatu hari...

_**Even so**_

_**dad says**_

_**he's afraid**_

_**of that boy**_

"Kyouya, sejak kapan kau main sembunyi-sembunyi dari ayah?"

"Ada apa, ayah?"

"Apa ini?"

Ayah menunjuk kepada pesawat kertas yang kubawa pulang dari tempatnya.

"Itu..."

"Teman ayah ada yang melihatnya. Katanya kau sering bermain dengan anak tahanan yang ada di lapangan belakang itu bukan?"

"Itu benar..."

"Janganlah kau bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia adalah seorang tahanan, dia berbahaya bagimu dan bagi orang lain."

"Tapi, ayah!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Mulai besok, jangan kau keluar dari sini. Mengerti?"

_**I didn't understand anything**_

_**All I need is to stay by your side**_

_**What's so wrong about that?**_

Aku tidak mengerti, padahal ayah tidak mengetahui sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Ia baik terhadapku, kenapa ayah harus takut kepadanya?

Yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah berada di sampingnya, apa yang salah dengan hal itu?

Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengannya?

_**The light from outside enters this building**_

_**and shows a shining future, although it's painful and false**_

Dari ruangan tempatku berada saat ini, aku dapat melihat sinar yang datang dari luar.

Sinar itu bagaikan memancarkan masa depan yang cerah, walaupun itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

_**I'm desperate to go to you**_

_**but I'm too far away**_

Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku sadar, kita berada di dua dunia yang sangat berbeda.

Aku adalah anak seorang perwira, dan dia adalah seorang tahanan.

Tetapi, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Sejak hari itu, sejak ia memeberikanku bendai ini.

-Flashback-

'_Lihatlah, aku menemukan benda ini kemarin di sel tahananku.'_

'_Apa itu?'_

'_Taukah kau tentang legenda di sekitar sini? Katanya jika 2 orang masing-masing memegang satu bagian dari sebuah batu kristal, mereka tidak akan berpisah untuk selamanya.'_

Aku membalas segera membalas suratnya, sejujurny aku memang tidak pernah mendengar tentang hal itu. Dan aku juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang namanya legenda.

'_Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya.'_

Setelah itu ia menunjukkan 2 buah batu kepadaku dan melemparkan salah satunya. Batu itu bersinar terang saat terkena sinar matahari, bentuknya yang seperti burung merpati sangatlah cantik dan aku menyukainya.

'_Percayalah :) Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan berpisah untuk selamanya bukan?'_

Dia tersenyum, lagi-lagi mukaku dengan cepat memerah. Seperti biasa, aku berusaha menutupinya dengan topi yang kukenakan.

-End Of Flashback-

Setelah itu walaupun kita berdua berada di dunia yang berbeda, aku percaya pasti ada cara agar kita dapat selalu bersama. Aku terus berharap agar suatu hari, kita dapat bersama di satu dunia yang sama. Tetapi sepertinya, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan harapan itu...

Keegoisanku telah membuatku jatuh di lubang yang dalam. Dalam keadaan apapun, walaupun dilarang oleh ayah aku selalu pergi ke tempatnya.

Sampai suatu hari, saat aku ingin pergi ke tempatnya. Entah kenapa pandanganku terasa kabur, jalanku sempoyongan. Tetapi, aku tetap ingin bertemu dengannya. Karena itu aku terus berjalan.

Setibanya di ruang resepsionis, kakiku terasa begitu berat. Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk berjalan kembali ke kamarku. Pandanganku terasa semakin kabur.

Aku tidak dapat berjalan lagi, keseimbanganku pun goyah seketika.

BRUKK

Tidak lama, aku terjatuh.

"Hei, nak! Kau tidak apa-apa? Nak?"

_**When I realise that, I can no longer walk, I'm lost**_

_**Once again, I can't see anything from here**_

Setelah aku sadar, aku telah berada di kamarku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, membuka matapun berat rasanya. Di sebelahku, aku dapat mendengar ayah dan dokter tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Jadi, dokter. Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

"Sayang sekali, saya sudah mengusahakan sebaik mungkin. Tetapi hanya ini yang dapat saya sarankan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dokter."

Setelah itu, aku tidak mendengar suara pak dokter lagi. Sepertinya ia telah meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dan akhirnya akupun kembali mendapat kekuatan untuk membuka mataku.

Aku membuka mataku. Di sebelahku aku melihat ayah yang sedang duduk.

"Ah, Kyouya. Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kyouya, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu."

Dari awal, aku sudah mempunyai firasat buruk. Sepertinya ini bukkanlah hal yang baik.

"Kyouya, secepat mungkin kita akan pindah ke Jepang."

"Eh, kenapa, ayah?"

"Kau tahu kan, penyakitmu bukanlah penyakit yang mudah disembuhkan. Dibutuhkan donor sumsum tulang yang tepat untuk menyembuhkannya dan juga perawatan intensif. Tadi dokter berkata kepada ayah, telah ditemukan seorang donor yang tepat untukmu di Jepang. Karena itu, kita akan pindah ke Jepang, setelah itu kau juga akan mendapatkan perawatan intensif di sana."

Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun. Perkataan ayah benar, jika tidak segera diobati aku dapat meninggal kapan saja. Mungkin aku termasuk beruntung karena aku dapat bertahan sampai tiga tahun, tetapi sepertinya kali ini sudah benar-benar tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Besok kita sudah akan berangkat, persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, Kyouya."

Setelah itu, ayah pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

_**Death is approaching, and you**_

_**worry me. What will you do once this happens?**_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin dapat selalu bersama dengannya, tetapi sepertinya, aku tidak dapat mengabulkannya.

Aku memutuskan, setidaknya aku harus memberi salam selamat tinggal kepadanya.

_**I run**_

_**But to say goodbye, what heavier feeling is there?**_

Aku berlari keluar, memaksakan diriku untuk pergi keluar. Tapi, hatiku terasa sangat sedih karena aku tahu bahwa ini adalah perpisahan. Karena itu, aku memutuskan. Untuk terakhir kalinya, hanya untuk dirinya, aku akan tersenyum kepadanya.

_**I send to the other side an unfortunatepaper airplane**_

_**I'm not going to show anymore tears**_

Setibanya di sana aku segera melemparkan pesawat kertas yang kubawa dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Aku senang, sepertinya ia senang melihatku tersenyum di hadapannya.

Setelah mendapat suratku, dia membacanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tetapi, ini keputusanku. Walaupun hatiku sakit, aku tidak akan menangis.

Aku segera membalikkan badan dan bergegas kembali.

_**Wait a moment! You're my partner!**_

_**You're not going to come back?**_

_**I've carefully kept all your letters**_

_**I'll wait till you return again, okay?**_

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba ia berseru memanggilku, aku terhenti sesaat.

"Kau partnerku bukan? Apakah kau tidak akan kembali lagi?"

"Aku sudah menyimpan baik-baik semua suratmu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali lagi..."

Saat itu juga, perasaanku menjadi ragu, apakah aku benar-benar harus pergi? Apakah tidak ada cara agar aku dapat terus bersamanya?

Tetapi... demi kebaikanku... demi kebaikannya... aku rasa inilah jalan yang terbaik... Maafkan aku...

Tak terasa, air mata telah membasahi pipiku. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin kembali menuju rumah sakit. Aku takut jika aku menoleh sedikit saja, aku akan kembali terbawa olehnya.

_**Ever since then,**_

_**My body no longer moves**_

Setelah kejadian itu, aku jatuh dalam keadaan koma. Setibanya kembali di rumah sakit aku terjatuh pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri hingga sekarang.

Sebentar lagi, kita akan benar-benar berpisah. Besok aku sudah akan dibawa menuju Jepang.

_**I need you to continue on**_

_**Always, at the other side**_

Dari tempatku sekarang, aku hanya bisa berharap agar ia terus melangkah maju. Selalu dari balik pagar tersebut.

_**How are you going to show your smile now?**_

_**I want to see you...**_

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku terus berharap agar aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

_**There is no longer any light to illuminate that flower**_

_**We can't change destiny**_

_**My light is dimming**_

Apapun yang aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa mengubah nasib. Sepertinya waktuku di dunia ini tidak lama lagi. Ini salahku sendiri, aku sudah tau resiko yang akan kutanggung jika aku memaksakan diri, tetapi aku tetap pergi untuk bertemu dengannya.

_**Even though I'm weak, I've kept every single one**_

_**I have to quickly go to that place**_

Walaupun aku lemah, aku tetap menyimpan semua surat miliknya. Aku tetap berusaha untuk berada di sampingnya.

_**Please, if I die**_

_**I want you to survive**_

Aku mohon, jika aku mati. Aku ingin ia tetap hidup. Aku ingin agar ia tetap bisa menjalankan kehidupannya sebaik mungkin.

_**Since that day, we've always been together**_

_**I'll never forget your smiling face**_

Sejak hari itu, sejak pertama kali kita bertukar pesawat kertas. Sejak saat itu pula, kita selalu bersama.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan senyumannya, karena itu aku berharap agar ia juga tidak pernah melupakan senyumanku.

_**The deep darkness engulf us both**_

_**The deep darkness takes away our happiness**_

Tetapi, kegelapan telah memisahkan kami berdua. Kegelapan telah menyita kebahagiaan kita berdua.

Seharusnya dari awal aku menyadari betapa jauhnya kita berdua. Tetapi, aku tidak menyesal telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Ia pun akan selalu berada dalam hatiku.

Walaupun kita tidak bersama sekarang, walaupun kita berada di dunia yang berbeda. Aku ingin mempercayai kata-katamu dan mengatakan...

_**Till tomorrow...**_

Sampai jumpa lagi...

Setelah itu, aku sudah tidak tahu tentang detail dari apa yang terjadi...

Yang kutahu hanya aku dibawa ke Jepang dan menjalani operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang. Karena aku masih hidup, berarti operasinya berhasil.

1 bulan setelah operasi itu berhasil, ayahku terkena kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat. Aku harus menjalani perawatan intensif selama 3 bulan di rumah sakit, karena itu aku tidak dapat mengunjungi pemakamannya.

1 bulan setelah kecelakaan tersebut, nenek dari ibuku datang dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan tinggal bersamanya. Setelah perawatanku selesai dan aku dinyatakan sembuh total, aku segera keluar dari rumah sakit lalu dibawa ke sebuah kota di mana nenekku tinggal, Kota Namimori.

3 tahun kemudian, nenek meninggal dunia karena sakit. Setelah nenek meninggal, aku tinggal sendirian di rumah nenek. Tetapi aku tidak mengalami kesulitan karena ayah, nenek, dan ibuku mempunyai banyak kenalan di daerah Namimori yang selalu siap membantuku setiap saat.

Setelah semua ini, aku tidak pernah kembali ke Italia sekali pun.

-End Of Hibari's POV-

* * *

1 tahun 9 bulan kemudian, 5 tahun setelah mereka berdua berpisah...

Keadaan terlihat seperti biasa di Sekolah Namimori, murid-murid terlihat sedang belajar di kelas dan seperti biasanya Hibari sedang tidur siang di atap sekolah.

~Hibari... Hibari...~

Terdengar suara seekor burung kecil yang tak lain adalah mengangkat tangannya, Hibird dengan tepat mendarat di tangannya tersebut.

Setelah itu, Hibari melihat ke atas langit lalu mengambil sebuah benda dari kantungnya. Ia menerawang benda itu ke atas langit dan benda itu kelihatan bersinar setelah terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. Benda itu adalah sebuah batu kristal berbentuk burung merpati.

"Sudah 5 tahun, sejak hari itu ya..."

Hibari tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Kyo-san. Sepertinya ada sekumpulan berandalan sedang berkumpul di belakang sekolah."

Suara Kusakabe terdengar dari bawah. Hibari segera bangun dan turun dari tempatnya itu dan segera melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kusakabe, bereskan mereka sekarang juga."

"Eh, kalau begitu ke mana kau akan pergi, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe kembali bertanya. Sepertinya ia bingung karena biasanya Hibari yang akan membereskan sendiri para berandalan sekolah.

"Aku akan pergi ke Italia, bereskan semua pekerjaan selama aku tidak ada."

"Tu... Tunggu, Kyo-san!"

BRAKK

Pintu ditutup dan Hibari segera meninggalkan Kusakabe di atap. Kusakabe hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar jawaban Hibari tadi.

* * *

End Of Chapter

Sebenernya sih, ini ceritain hal yang sama kayak chapter 1, cuma beda POV-ny aja...

Chapter 3 gak pake POV siapa-siapa...

R&R^_^


	3. Song Of Birds

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga... =w=

Maaf, karena dibuat berdasarkan kesetressan jadi agak-agak ngaco...

Ceritanya : Ak pulang sekolah (bukan sekolah sih tapi anggep aja sekolah...) Hari pertama, pelajarannya 5 jam matematika dan 3 bab langusng diabisin. Babnya susah-susah lagi binomial expansion, trigonometri sama turunan. Terus sampe rumah ngerjain PR lalu sukses stress gara-gara gak bisa. Sore-sore saking stressnya dan gak ada kerjaan akhirnya ngelanjutin bikin fanfic.

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview ya...^_^

Terus... ini chapter terakhir, maaf lagi kalau ending-nya agak gaje... gak ada ide...T.T

Dan jadi-jadinya gantian POV-nya, soalnya ak gak gitu bisa kalau gak pake POV terus dua-duany supaya dua-duanya feeling-nya bisa ketauan walaupun akhir-akhir enggak.

Terus yang di bagia bawah ada errr... atau -ehem- itu cuma karena ak bosen aja, jangan dipeduliin.

++ Ak kapok bikin fic BL...T.T

Setiap kali mau ngetik yang berhint pasti gak tega rasanya jadi makan waktu berjam-jam. Jadi mungkin ini adalah fic terakhir ak yang BL, padahal sebenernya ak punya ide satu lagi...T.T

Disclaimer:

KHR milik Amano Akira, Vocaloid milik Yamaha, lagu milik yang buat masing-masing

* * *

**-Tori No Uta / Song Of Birds-**

-Dino's POV-

_**We watched the fading vapor trails**_

_**They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak**_

Aku berusaha untuk mencarinya kembali. Hari ini bertepatan dengan 5 tahun yang lalu. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, tetapi aku tetap saja tidak dapat melupakannya. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya kembali.

Walaupun aku hanya mempunyai petunjuk tentang rumah tahanan, rumah sakit, dan sebuah batu yang kumiliki ini. Dengan petunjuk-petunjuk kecil tersebut aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mencarinya.

Aku mencoba untuk mengindari fakta bahwa ia mungkin saja sudah pindah, bahkan sudah meninggal. Tetapi aku tetap mencoba untuk percaya, bahwa suatu hari aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sekarang ini, aku sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil dan Romario menyetir mobil yang kutumpangi itu.

"Boss, ke arah mana kita akan pergi?"

Romario bertanya kepadaku, aku berpikir sejenak. Sudah 5 tahun sejak kejadian itu, aku sama sekali tidak ingat tentang letak rumah tahanan tersebut, yang kuingat hanya posisinya yang berada di kota sebelah Utara markas pertahanan keluarga Cavallone. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Romario.

_**I let go, frustrated by the fact**_

_**That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day**_

_**Couldn't stay unchanged forever**_

Aku sudah mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk mengingatnya, tapi ingatanku samar-samar. Aku hanya dapat mengingat bagian lapangan belakang tempat aku selalu bertemu dengannya.

Aku sedikit kesal dengan diriku. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, aku malah melupakan hal yang penting. Fakta bahwa aku telah melupakannya membuatku tidak dapat berpikir dengan tenang.

"Boss, bagaimana kalau kita coba cari rumah sakitnya terlebih dahulu?"

Mendengarku tidak menjawab, Romario kembali bertanya kepadaku. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Baiklah Romario, tapi bagaimana cara kita mencarinya?"

"Aku akan meminta salah satu temanku untuk mencarinya di pusat informasi. Apa nama rumah sakitnya, boss?"

"Nama rumah sakit itu..."

Perkataanku terhenti. Bodohnya aku, sampai saat ini aku baru saja sadar kalau aku sejak awal tidak mengetahui nama rumah sakit tempat tinggalnya tersebut.

"Maaf, Romario, aku tidak tahu."

Saat itu juga, kami berdua terdiam. Lalu aku teringat akan hal lain.

"Bagaimana dengan rumah tahanan itu? Apakah kita bisa mencarinya melalui namanya?"

"Sayang sekali, rumah tahanan milik Regione Family sudah dihancurkan sejak keluarga itu hancur 3 tahun yang lalu. Semua dokumen yang berhubungan dengan keluarga tersebut pun sudah dihilangkan."

Aku hanya bisa kecewa, saat itu juga mobil yang kami tumpangi melewati sebuah jembatan besar dan sungai yang menghubungkan 2 kota.

"Bagitu ya... Kalau begitu, kita sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk..."

Aku berusaha untuk berpikir, adakah suatu petunjuk lain yang dapat kugunakan. Tetapi sekeras apapun aku berpikir aku tidak dapat mengingat sesuatu yang lain.

"Boss, kita sudah sampai."

Tidak terasa, kita sudah sampai pada kota sebelah Utara dari markas Cavallone, Kota Lecce.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya, boss?"

Aku sudah memutuskan. Kali ini, aku tidak akan berhenti setengah jalan seperti usahaku tahun-tahun lalu. Tahun ini aku telah mendapat kepercayaan dari batu kristal yang kutemukan tidak lama ini. Kali ini, aku pasti akan menemukannya.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari petunjuk, Romario bantulah aku."

"Baik, boss."

"Pertama-tama, mari kita coba tanyakan tentang keberadaan rumah sakit tersebut."

Aku tidak mungkin menanyakan tentang rumah tahanan tersebut, karena bagaimanapun juga rumah tahanan tersebut merupakan bagian dari mafia dan rakyat biasa tidak mungkin mengetahui akan hal tersebut. Aku putuskan untuk mencari rumah sakitnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan, mencari informasi mulai dari daerah sebelah Selatan. Kau pergilah ke daerah Utara dengan mobil ini dan carilah informasi di sana."

"Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja, boss?"

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu aku bergegas turun dan membuka pintu mobil. Lalu berjalan menuju trotoar di mana banyak orang berlalu lalang di sana. Romario pun segera pergi ke arah Utara.

Aku berjalan menghampiri seorang ibu yang sedang berjalan bersama anaknya...

"Permisi..."

BRUKK

Sayangnya, sebelum mencapainya aku tersandung di trotoar tersebut. Sepertinya aku telah melupakan suatu hal yang penting, tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena hal buruk menimpaku. Aku hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepalaku setelah itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?"

Ibu itu bertanya kepadaku, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi bantuan.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku berdiri, mengibas-ngibaskan debu yang menempel di bajuku.

"Apakah ibu tahu tentang rumah sakit yang ada di sekitar sini?"

"Hmm... Maksudmu rumah sakit yang mana, nak? Di sekitar sini,banyak rumah sakit kecil. Selain itu banyak juga klinik kecil. Memangnya kau sakit?"

"Ah, tidak aku sedang mencari seseorang. Maafkan aku, terima kasih,bu."

"Ah, sama-sama. Aku senang dapat membantu."

Ibu itu hanya tersenyum kecil, akupun menundukkan badanku berterima kasih kepadanya setelah itu ibu itu pergi menyusuri trotoar.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa banyak rumah sakit di sekitar sini. Sekarang petunjuk yang kupunya hanyalah lambang rumah sakit tersebut yang sebenarnya hanya samar-samar dapat kuingat. Aku tidak dapat mengingat detailnya, tetapi lambang rumah sakit tersebut berwarna merah cerah dan unik menurutku.

Aku sudah pernah mengatakan kepada Romario tentang hal itu, aku harap ia dapat mecarinya dengan benar juga. Setelah itu, aku hanya dapat terus bertanya dan mampir melihat rumah sakit yang berada di sekitar tempatku berada. Berkali-kali aku mengalami nasib buruk seperti menabrak tiang listrik, tersandung batu, jatuh ke selokan, dan lain-lain. Tetapi aku tetap tidak akan menyerah.

-End Of Dino's POV-

-Hibari's POV-

_**That bird still can't fly well**_

_**But someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind**_

'_Perhatian kepada para pengunjung sekalian, sebentar lagi pesawat akan tiba di tujuan. Dimohon para penumpang...'_

Aku terbangun, suara pengumuman tersebut telah membangunkanku. Kemarin setelah pergi dari sekolah, aku segera memesan tiket pesawat ke Italia dan berangkat malam itu juga.

Perjalanan memakan waktu sampai pagi dan sebentar lagi aku sampai sana.

Setelah pesawat tersebut mendarat, aku segera mengambil barang-barangku. Keluar dari bandara, aku segera memanggil taksi dan memintanya untuk menuju Kota Lecce.

_**The place she can't reach is still there in the distance**_

_**She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself**_

Aku masih ingat jelas tempat tersebut, Rumah Sakit Villagne, Kota Lecce. Tempatnya berdekatan dengan sebuah rumah tahanan dan jembatan besar serta sungai yang menghubungkannya ke kota lain. Berada di bagian paling Selatan Kota tersebut.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat tiba di sana, walaupun aku tahu aku tidak akan melihatnya. Tetapi ini sudah seperti kegiatan rutin bagiku. Tiap tahun pada tanggal hari ini, aku akan pergi ke Italia dan pergi ke tempat itu. Walaupun selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tidak lama berselang aku pun tiba di tempat tersebut. 3 tahun yang lalu, rumah tahanan di sebelah rumah sakit ini dihancurkan karena sebab yang tidak jelas. Sekarang tempat itu menjadi sebuah lapangan kosong, belum ada pembangunan yang dilaksanakan di sana. Lalu dibangun sebuah taman di sebelah rumah sakit, tempat aku biasa bertemu dengannya dulu.

Aku pun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di sana dan memandang ke sekitar taman tersebut.

_**Children walk on the railroad tracks in summer**_

_**Exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind**_

_**We place in the distance the days of our childhood**_

_**We place in our hands hope that springs forth**_

Aku melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Umur mereka berkisar 10 tahun. Melihat mereka semua, mengingatkankku akan masa kecilku. Di mana aku masih bisa berada di sisinya. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa berharap agar suatu hari dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku menutup metaku, mencoba untuk mengeng masa-masa laluku di sini. Walaupun sudah 5 tahun berlalu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Aku mengubah posisiku menghadap ke arah sungai yang dilalui jembatan besar tersebut. Dari sini aku dapat merasakan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi ke arahku. Tidak lama, aku tertidur di bawah pohon tersebut.

-End Of Hibari's POV-

-Dino's POV-

_**Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails**_

_**It hasn't changed since the day we crossed that hill, and never will**_

_**So that we will always have it,**_

_**We'll guard the strength of a sea god, surely**_

Aku terus berusaha untuk mencarinya. Sudah berjam-jam berlalu dan matahari hampir terbenam, tetapi aku masih sama sekali belum menemukan petunjuk apapun.

Aku hampir saja putus asa, tetapi suara telepon kembali menyadarkanku.

Aku mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo."

"Boss, aku telah menemukan rumah sakit yang mungkin merupakan rumah sakit tersebut."

Telepon tersebut berasal dari Romario.

"Benarkah, segera bawa aku ke sana, Romario."

"Baik, boss."

Aku menunggu mobil datang di trotoar. Sepertinya aku telat menyadari bahwa aku belum memberitahu Romario di mana aku berada sekarang. Tetapi tidak lama berselang, mobil itu tiba di depanku.

Aku segera memasuki mobil dan dengan antusias aku kembali bertanya kepada Romario.

"Romario, di mana rumah sakit itu berada?"

"Di bagian paling Selatan kota ini, boss."

"Baiklah, Romario. Segera bawa aku ke sana."

Romario segera mengemudikan mobilnya ke sana. Aku hanya dapat melihat pemandangan kota yang dari tadi kulewati. Sebentar lagi, matahari akan terbenam.

Aku melihat ke depan, terdapat sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar di sebelah jembatan yang menghubungkan kota tempat di mana markas Cavallone berada dan kota ini.

Setelah tiba di sana, aku segera turun. Tetapi aku segera menyadarinya tepat setelah aku turun.

Berbeda, ini adalah rumah sakit yang berbeda. Dengan melihat lambang rumah sakit tersebut aku dapat segera mengetahuinya. Walaupun memang unik dan berwarna merah cerah, tetapi aku tetap menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang kumaksud.

Aku hanya bisa kecewa.

_**The blades of the windmill that turn in the sky**_

_**Always have the same dream**_

_**The dream of a bird, her wish kept to herself,**_

_**Gazing at the place she can't reach**_

Aku melihat, di belakang rumah sakit tersebut, terdapat sebuah sungai yang cukup besar. Aku melangkah ke sana, melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

Maafkan aku, sepertinya tahun ini pun aku tidak dapat menemuinya.

Setelah ini, aku harus pulang. Walaupun begitu, aku telah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mencarinya. Besok, lusa, dan hari-hari selanjutnya, aku akan terus kembali dan mencarinya di kota ini.

Aku pun berjalan kembali menuju mobil. Sebelum kembali ke mobil, aku melihat di bantaran sungai tersebut terdapat sebuah kincir air agak jauh di sebelah kiri. Saat itu pun aku teringat...

_**I look back: the sun-baked railway tracks are hidden**_

_**By stormclouds- even if they change their shape,**_

_**May we always remember**_

_**The yesterdays left behind by the seasons...**_

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi. Aku baru saja mengingat satu hal penting yang kulupakan dari tadi. Satu lagi ciri khas rumah sakit tersebut adalah sebuah kincir air yang terdapat tepat di belakang rumah sakit tersebut.

Dari lapangan belakang rumah tahanan tersebut, aku dapat melihat kincir air tersebut walaupun hanya kincirnya saja. Tetapi, aku tidak dapat melihat sungai dari tempatku.

Aku baru saja sadar, ada kincir air berarti ada sumber air tertentu. Dan sumber air yang memungkinkan di sekitar sini hanyalah sungai yang membatasi 2 kota ini.

Aku segera kembali ke mobil dan menyuruh Romario untuk mengemudikan mobil ke arah sana. Romario pun dengan segera menjalankan mobilnya ke arah tersebut.

-End Of Dino's POV-

-Hibaris's POV-

Aku terbangun, epertinya aku tertidur di sini cukup lama. Aku baru saja sadar, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Tahun inipun sepertinya aku tidak dapat melihatnya.

Aku berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi kembali ke Jepang.

-End Of Hibari's POV-

-Dino's POV-

Mobil yang kutumpangi akhirnya tiba di depan rumah sakit depan kincir air tersebut.

Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah rumah sakit tersebut. Sekarang aku ingat, lambangnya merupakan gambar dari seekor kuda dan seekor burung yang hinggap di kepalanya, karena itu aku bilang lambangnya unik. Akhirnya aku meneukannya.

Aku melihat ke sekitar, di sebelah rumah sakit itu terdapat sebuah taman. Tetapi taman itu sangat sepi, sepertinya anak-anak sudah pulang ke rumah karena matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

Di sebelahnya lagi, terdapat sebuah lapangan kosong. Tempat itu persis dengan posisi dari rumah tahanan ku dulu. Informasi Romario tentang rumah tahanan tersebut sepertinya benar.

Aku tahu, percuma jika aku bertanya ke dalam rumah sakit karena aku tidak tahu namanya. Dan saat ini sudah lewat jam jenguk, tidak mungkin aku menerobos masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku menyerah untuk hari ini, aku sudah cukup puas dapat menemukan rumah sakit ini. Aku memutuskan akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi besok.

Karena masih ada waktu, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Mencoba untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang kulalui di sini bersamanya.

Harapanku semakin besar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah sungai tersebut, dari sana matahari yang sedang tenggelam terlihat sangat jelas.

Aku terkejut, di balik salah satu pohon, aku melihat bayang-bayang seseorang di situ. Bukan hanya bayang-bayang saja, benar-benar ada seseorang disitu. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dari belakang, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Karena aku cukup penasaran, aku berjalan menghampirinya.

Orang itu membalikkan badannya mendengar aku menghampirinya, aku kaget ternyata aku melihat tampang yang sangat kukenal.

"K... Kyouya?"

Dia adalah Hibari Kyouya, ketua komite kedisiplinan sekolah Namimori yang juga merupakan Cloud Guardian dari Vongola. Aku pernah menjadi tutornya sewaktu Ring Conflict yang lalu, karena itu aku sangat mengetahui sifat dan sikapnya.

Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di sini.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kyouya?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, haneuma." Seperti biasa ia menjawab dengan tatapan yang dingin. Setelah itu ia segera mengambil koper kecil yang berada di dekat kakinya dan melangkah pergi.

Sepertinya ia sangat terburu-buru, saat melangkah bahunya bertubrukan denganku. Sesuatu terlihat terjatuh dari sakunya

"Ma... maaf, Kyouya."

Ia membalikkan badannya, aku pun segera mengambil benda tersebut. Saat mengambilnya, aku melihat benda tersebut adalah sebuah batu kristal.

Aku berpikir sejenak, batu kristal itu persis seperti yang ada dalam ingatanku. Berbentuk sebuah burung merpati. Berarti Kyouya adalah anak yang waktu itu?

Menyadari apa yang kupegang, ia segera berusaha untuk mengambilnya kembali.

"Kembalikan benda itu!"

"Tu...tunggu, Kyouya!"

Aku segera berusaha mengambil potongan batu kristal yang kupunya dan mencocokkannya. Kedua potongan tersebut bersatu sangat tepat. Aku pun menunjukkannya kepada Kyouya.

Sepertinya ia juga kaget dengan apayang ia lihat, ia terhenti. Tidak lama kemudian ia segera merebut salah satu bagiannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan membalikkan badannya.

Sekarang, aku sangat yakin. Anak waktu itu, adalah Kyouya. Kalau dipikir-pikir imagenya memang cocok untuk Kyouya dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

-End Of Dino's POV-

-Hibari's POV-

Jadi... Haneuma adalah anak yang waktu itu...

Buktinya sudah sangat jelas, ia mempunyai satu lagi potongan batu kristal yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki olehnya dan kedua potongan itu bersatu sangat tepat.

Lagipula... Jika aku pikirkan baik-baik, haneuma memang mirip dengannya.

Tetapi aku tidak berani menghadapnya sekarang. Aku senang dapat bertemu dengannya tetapi...

"Kyouya, jadi kau..."

Kata-katanya terdengar ragu. Sudah kuduga, 5 tahun yang lalu itu ia mengira bahwa aku adalah seorang anak perempuan.

Aku tahu, walaupun aku bertemu dengannya lagi sekarang, ia tidak akan melihatku sama seperti waktu itu.

Ini kesalahanku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak memeberitahunya waktu itu juga?

Aku takut. Takut jika ia mengetahui kenyataannya, ia akan menjauh dariku. Tapi ini mungkin adalah balasan bagiku. Karena aku tidak jujur 5 tahun yang lalu, hal ini terjadi sekarang.

Walaupun aku bertemu dengannya, semua tidak akan berjalan seperti yang kami bayangkan 5 tahun lalu.

Sekarang, pikiranku hanya ingin kabur dari sini, aku segera bersiap melangkahkan kakiku.

Tetapi... tepat saat itu juga, aku dapat merasakan kedua tangannya memelukku dari belakang.

Aku tidak ingin berharap. Aku juga takut merasa kecewa di kemudian hari.

"Lepaskan, haneuma..."

-End Of Hibari's POV-

-Dino's POV-

_**Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails**_

_**The signal is given too early**_

_**So that we can always look straight ahead,**_

_**Even if it's slippery with sweat, I won't let go of your hand, ever**_

Sekarang aku tahu, bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Tetapi aku tetap tidak dapat menahan perasaanku. Karena bagaimanapun juga...

"Kyouya..."

Ia terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, Kyouya. Selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya..."

"Kenyataan bahwa kau adalah laki-laki, juga kau adalah orang yang kucari selama ini..."

"Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga... Kyouya... Kau adalah satu-satunya cinta pertamaku..."

Sepertinya Kyouya sedikit tercengang mendengar kata-kataku. Aku tidak bergerak, ia pun tidak bergerak dari posisinya itu. Tidak lama kemudian, aku dapat merasakan kedua telapak tangannya memegang tanganku.

Butiran air mata dapat kurasakan menetes ke tanganku.

Samar-samar aku mendengarnya berbisik...

_'Terima kasih... Dino...'_

Setelah, itu matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

-End Of Dino's POV-

_

* * *

_

1 minggu kemudian_, _Sekolah Namimori, Jepang

Keadaan di Namimori saat itu sangatlah tenang. Hibari terlihat seperti biasa tidur di atap sekolah Namimori.

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, Hibari segera kembali ke Jepang. Dino tidak bisa pergi ke Jepang karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk apalagi setelah ditinggalkan selama sehari.

Sudah 1 minggu mereka tidak bertemu.

"Midori Tanabiku~ Namimori No~"

Hibird terdengar sedang menyanyikan lagu namimori anthem kegemarannya dan Hibari itu. Mendengar suara tersebut, Hibari terbangun dan mengambil posisi duduk. Setelah itu Hibird segera bertengger di tangan Hibari.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tetapi kenapa suaranya sangat keras?

Hibari segera turun dari tempatnya tersebut dan mendapatkan Dino yang sedang terjatuh tepat di depan pintu menuju atap.

Dino segera bangun dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sedangkan Hibari berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Yo, Kyouya!" Dino segera menyapa Hibari dengan caranya yang biasa, dan seperti biasa Hibari dengan sikapnya yang cuek.

"Ada apa, haneuma?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku di Italia dan selama seminggu aku bebas dari tugas. Karena itu, mari kita lalui waktu kita bersama, sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu."

sambil berkata, Dino tersenyum. Hibari err... -ehem- blushing dan segera memalingkan badannya ke belakang.

"Terserah kau saja, haneuma."

"Benarkah! terima kasih, Kyouya!"

Dino terlihat kegirangan. Hibari segera menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Dino.

Melihat Hibari sudah menengok kembali, Dino berhenti dari kegirangannya sendiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Hibari.

"Mari kita pergi, Kyouya!"

Dino masih saja tersenyum, tetapi Hibari kelihatan ragu ia hanya diam saja.

Melihat Hibari diam saja, Dino berhenti tersenyum tetapi ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Hibari menghadap lurus ke arah Dino dan -ehem- tersenyum. Dan kali ini gantian Dino yang err... blushing.

Hibari segera meraih tangan Dino dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, Dino pun membalas demikian.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut, menuju masa depan yang mereka impikan...

**FIN**

* * *

End Of This Story

Happy Ending :3

R&R^_^


End file.
